America
by Storm Cycle
Summary: Misaki and Usagi move to a small town in America to give their adopted children a more 'normal' life. But is a small conservative town really the right choice for a couple like them?
1. Chapter 1

Misaki sighed and herded Asuka and Hayato into the house, "Pick your rooms, and remember, they're exactly the same, so there's nothing to fight about," he told the five year old twins.

Misaki went outside to help Usagi carry boxes in the house, and there were definitely a lot of them, thankfully, Usagi left his marimo, most of his toys, and the mini great wall in Japan, but there was no way he'd ever give up his bear collection, so most of the boxes held his precious bears. Actually most of the furniture was left in Japan. Usagi had bought more and had put it in the house before hand, and so most of it was there when Misaki went to meet him with the twins.

It didn't take too terribly long to bring all the boxes inside, now the only problem was to get them where they needed to go. Misaki heaved one of the boxes going to Asuka's room, "Asuka," he called, "Which room is yours?"

Asuka appeared from a bedroom, "This one." Misaki brought the box inside, "Move them out of the way so we can get your furniture in here."

The doorbell sounded and Misaki rushed downstairs, Usagi had already answered it and three girls were standing there, The tallest was talking. Misaki could only recognize a few things they were saying, but she sounded friendly enough.

Usagi turned to Misaki and said, "These girl saw that we were moving and offered to help, I'd say no, but, we do need some help getting the furniture upstairs."

Misaki shrugged and said, "They seem friendly and eager to help, what's the harm, they're obviously still in high school."

With the help of the girls they got all the furniture in their rightful places. The taller two girls were surprisingly strong, given their size, but Misaki figured that they probably exercised often. The petite pale one helped the best she could, but she just couldn't lift as much as the other two. Misaki would've guessed that they were sisters, but they all looked nothing alike and it seemed that the tallest had a crush on the smallest.

The tallest pointed to the house next door and said something to Usagi and he nodded and thanked her. She smiled and whispered something in his ear that clearly made him mad. She laughed and left to catch up with her friends.

"Usagi," Misaki said.

"That girl," he yelled, "No one touches my Misaki except me!"

"What'd she say?" Misaki asked.

"The bitch said you were cute!" He roared.

"Usagi," Misaki soothed, "She's what? Fifteen, sixteen? Anyway, I think she thinks the little one is cuter than me."

* * *

**_This is my attempt at a multichaptered story so please review and tell me what you think. And yes, tall girl will make more appearances, and she does live next door._**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was making supper, and it was taking all too long. The utensils hadn't been put away yet and so he had no clue on what was where. He dug through box after box looking for a frying pan and spatula.

Eventually chicken and veggies were sizzling in the pan and he was dishing out the stir fry onto plates, "Usagi! Kids!" he called, "Supper's ready!"

The kids came trampling downstairs and Usagi came out of his self appointed office with his hair rumpled, as if he'd been running his hand through his hair. They ate their food making plesant conversation.

"I hope the kids are nice here," Hayato said.

Asuka snorted, "Who cares? I just can't wait to see all the terrible mistakes our teacher will make."

Misaki sighed exasperatedly, Asuka was convinced that American education was inferior to Japanese, even as she was only going into kindergarten and she was only taught by Usagi and off of the internet and books.

"'I'm sure Miss Dunam will be an amazing teacher and Hayato, I'm also sure she'll be very helpful in directing you to a nice group of friends."

Usagi gave him that leering smile, the one that said Misaki was going to be in a world of pain when he woke up the next morning.

Supper was done and their dishes went straight into the dishwasher, an appliance Misaki was very pleased with.

Usagi went to put the kids in be and he told them the story of a prince who didn't want to be a prince and a simple commoner who feels sorry for the prince and cries for him. Before Usagi can finish the story both the kids are asleep in Hayato's room.

Usagi gently picked Asuka up as Misaki watched from the doorway. Misaki covered up Hayato and laid a kiss on his forehead and tiptoed out of the room and into Asuka's, only to stop at the entrace and watch as Usagi whispered, "Daddy loves you." And he also stepped out of the room and kissed Misaki passionately before leading him off to bed for a night of revels.


End file.
